Hold On To The Night
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: or pivitol moments in Kurt and Harry's blossoming relationship. Hart slash, see new pairing name, oneshot, AU for back 9 episodes and Harry Potter


_**Hold On To The Night**_

**(or Pivotal Moments In Harry and Kurt's Blossoming Relationship)**

**Warnings** – underage sex (**Kurt's 16**), slash, massive AU for Harry Potter **(you** **know that so don't whine about something in here that isn't cannon. I warned ya!),** takes place from The Power Of Madonna (**1x15**) to Funk (**1x21**). Little Finn bashing, and a lot of Ginny bashing.

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT THE STORY TO GO WITH '**_HAVEN'T MET YOU YET_**'. I'm working on that, so sorry anyone who was hoping to read it. it's not done yet.**

**AN**; my other glee/hp which is a current work in progress is more of a Harry pursuing Kurt story and this is more of a Kurt pursuing Harry story. And I wanted to get really into the more for writing it so I decided to do this. It's kind of weird and random. But I still hope it's ok. It's so hard to capture Kurt's character in AU situations. So help me and please give constructive criticism, i'm always looking to improve my writing.

**AN2:** Deathly Hallows epilogue ignored (like many others, I 'accidently' lost them and they ended up catching fire). Actually, a lot of Harry Potter has been altered. Voldemort was never resurrected though Harry is still kind of a big deal in England (hello? He killed Voldemort as a baby) but not in America.

**AN3:** Song is '_Hold On To The Night_' by Richard Marx, it inspired me so much.

**AN4**: I kind of lost a bit of inspiration to this halfway through, but really wanted to finish it, and it ended up over eleven thousand words O.o. people will either like it or hate it, but don't flame. Just constructive criticism please.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or hold on to the night. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Richard Marx. I just own Jaymee, Mike and a random bar.

* * *

**Hold On To The Night**

* * *

_**Just when I believed I couldn't ever want for more**_

_**This ever changing world pushes me through another door**_

_**I saw you smile**_

* * *

**(the first kiss)**

Kurt didn't understand why his father banned him from doing certain things; it just made him want to do it more. Forbidden fruit and all that...

The juiciest, most exotic, forbidden fruit of all?

Having a boyfriend. And he was definitely getting one.

He couldn't be the only gay teen in the WHOLE of Lima, that was just illogical. He refused to believe he was the only boy his age in the entire town that liked boys. So he would just have to find one that he liked.

He couldn't deal with Finn anymore. He had always tried to convince himself that it could never happen but he let his emotions tell him differently. The first obstacle was Quinn, and at the same time, Rachel, and now it was just Rachel who he still wanted even though she was dating the lead from Vocal Adrenaline (who was she kidding? She could say she wasn't dating him until she was blue in the face, they still wouldn't believe her).

So he had decided to move on. Meet someone new. Get his first boyfriend, first kiss, and first love. He could do it.

God knows, he deserved it for all that he had suffered through.

**(~~)**

This was definitely a mistake, Kurt thought, as he glanced around the bar. Of course, he was looking as fantastic as usual, his hair neatly combed to the side, a brand new scarf around his neck, khaki slacks and a new blue shirt that hugged him in the right places without showing too much or being inappropriate. But it seemed he was overdressed for this place.

He had gone to the mall with Mercedes and Tina earlier that day and had decided to stay out a bit later than the girls, so they went home before him. In an entirely stupid moment worthy of Finn, he had decided to pop into the bar a few streets from his home. He wasn't kicked out on sight by the large bartender who seemed even scarier than his dad, so he probably was allowed to stay as long as he didn't order anything alcoholic.

After being there for an hour he really began to wonder why he was there. Was he looking for a boyfriend _here_? God, he was more desperate than he originally thought.

He rolled his eyes, placing a five dollar bill on the counter to pay for his juice (everything else available would do horrors to his complexion and health) and began to rise from his seat.

"Uh...hey?" he turned at the sound of someone's voice, and froze.

A boy, no man, a few years older than him with incredibly messy black hair and startling green eyes, was smiling at him, looking quite confused and quite wonderfully handsome in his plaid shirt and worn jeans. He kept shooting Kurt confused glances, and Kurt felt a sinking feeling down in his chest; he was wondering what the hell a high school student was doing there.

"Harry Potter" he said, instead, holding out a hand.

"...Kurt Hummel" Kurt said after a moment's hesitation, shaking the man's calloused hands. He loved that British accent!

Harry nodded, releasing his hand, before sitting in the seat beside him. Kurt sank back down in his, putting his money back in his pocket. He didn't know why but he suddenly found a perfectly good reason to stay.

**(~~)**

The next few hours were interesting to say the least. Kurt sat there with Harry talking about anything and everything. From what Kurt found out, Harry had moved there with his now ex, his friend and her boyfriend over three years ago from England and worked at the bar on odd days, but said he somehow still found himself going there on his nights off. His friend, Hermione and her new husband Draco were apparently arguing about whether or not to move to New York; Draco wanted to live in a big city, while Hermione wanted to stay in a nice homely town and have a family. Harry was sure that Hermione would win the argument in the end, apparently she always did, though Kurt wondered, who on earth didn't want to live in New York?

Kurt could feel that familiar stirring in his stomach, as they continued to talk, those little butterflies that began to thump against his stomach. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster and when Harry sent him the most sincere, heart warming smile, and Kurt knew he was gone.

No one could resist that smile. No one.

From what he gathered, Harry apparently liked indie music and seemed to take offense at Kurt's comments on his clothes, but Kurt could live with that. And just when he thought Harry was beginning to flirt with him a little and Kurt found himself flirting back, his phone began to ring. He held up one finger to stop Harry, who nodded and drank from his beer, while he answered.

"Dad? Yeah, I'll be home soon. No, I just went back to Mercedes to watch a movie. Ok...bye" Kurt hung up before turning and smiling brightly at Harry, who looked awkward. Did he find it awkward that Kurt was living at home? How old was he anyway?

"How old are you?" Kurt requested. From looking at him, Harry only seemed about nineteen, but the fact he was allowed to drink without showing an ID, suggested he was older.

"Well, how old are you?" Harry shot back, just as quick.

"I asked first"

"But I'm obviously older" Kurt squirmed, uncomfortable in his seat as Harry began to scrutinize him. "Your face makes me think middle school. You're superior manner towards me as well as Mike who is twice your size in height and bulk, makes me think...cocky cheerleader, newly popular and is flaunting that fact, concluding my high school idea. Your fashion sense screams college or above in its maturity and style, BUT adding the fact this is obviously the first time you are in a bar, I will say you are...seventeen"

Kurt blinked, at the very good observation. It was kind of eerie how right it was. "Very astute", was all he could think of to say.

"How close was I?"

"Pretty close...I'm seventeen in June" he admitted.

"...So you're only sixteen" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Yeah...what-what about you?" Kurt stammered, uncharacteristically, wondering if he actually wanted to know the answer or not. It was easier for him to pretend Harry was his age or a year or two older.

"Twenty-one. Twenty two in July"

"Five years older than me then..." Kurt mused to himself.

"Yeah". Kurt wondered if he imagined the disappointment in Harry's voice or not.

_**And my mind could not erase the beauty of you face**_

_**Just for awhile**_

_**Won't you let me shelter you**_

Kurt was back in the bar a few days later when his dad was working late one evening. The barman hadn't been happy to see him but had let him in and he had even been given some of the bar food by the pretty and fashionably dressed female bartender who was small, chipper and friendly; the complete opposite to Mike which was refreshing; Mike was quite terrifying. He stabbed at the pickle on his plate, pushing it around, glaring at it.

"What? You don't like pickles, what's wrong with you?" Kurt jumped at the voice and looked up just in time to see someone sit down beside him. Harry.

Kurt couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face. "Hi". He had been hoping to see Harry again. He hadn't been able to get the man out of his head or his daydreams for days, even though he knew that it was wrong to have a brand new crush on a much older man.

Harry gave him a small smile back. "So Mr. Hummel, to what do we owe this pleasure? Hey, Mikey..." he added, before Kurt could answer as Mike walked over to them, most likely to serve him, giving him a smirk.

"Bite me" Mike barked.

"Love you too, Mike" Harry joked with a grin. "Beer, please?"

"I'll have one too" Kurt piped up and flushed as Harry raised his eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You said last time I needed to relax, so my relaxing time will need a beer. Buy me one" Kurt lied. He had to at least to seem more mature for his age; drinking alcohol would merely emphasise that though he was sixteen, he wasn't a child. He would just exercise off the calories at another time.

"I ain't taking care of the kid" the bigger man barked out, gruffly, and Kurt sneered at him for calling him a kid. He wasn't _that _young.

Harry raised a hand to silence the man. "Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility for what happens to him after this beer, ok?" he said.

Mike grumbled under his breath before reaching under the bar and placing a bottle in front of Kurt. "Just drink it discreetly. I ain't gonna be shut down for ya" he ordered, and marched off down the bar again.

"Mike's harmless. Don't worry about it"

"He likes you a lot, huh?" Kurt inquired, passing the man his beer as his hands failed to open it without making gores into his skin.

"Mike likes people who...aren't pussies. He likes someone who would rise to a challenge but not go too far. Like you can back chat him. Go too far with it, he'll kick you out. Plus, there's the fact I drove his son to the hospital when he fell down the stairs and broke his leg. He kind of owes me several times over" Harry shrugged, popping the beer open.

"Didn't he say your baby was born here?" Kurt remembered, trying to act nonchalant, when really he was desperate to know. Last time, Mike had mentioned Harry had a baby girl called Jay or something and Kurt really wanted to know if it was true and if he was crushing on a new father, who was probably straight as well.

"Oh, no" Harry shook his head, taking a big gulp from his beer, while Kurt sipped at his, grimacing at the horrible taste. "My little girl, Jaymee? Yeah, her mum and I got into a fight in this bar and her water broke. She gave birth about...six hours later in hospital"

"Were you married?" Kurt asked, wondering if she was the now absent ex.

"Yes, for two years. We got together at school and we got married not that long after she graduated. We've been separated since the day after Jaymee was born, though. Divorce papers are being written up as we speak" Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly giddy about that. Ok, he was a father but he was also single which was always a good thing when it came down to it. "Remember, Kurt, women are evil!"

Kurt laughed at the serious look on Harry's face at the exclamation. "I don't like women, anyway"

"Oh, really? Interesting"

Kurt couldn't help but flush at the tone and lowered his gaze down to the beer and whether or not he was correct on the straight idea.

**(~~)**

_**Hold on to the nights**_

_**Hold on to the memories**_

Before his confidence could leave him, Kurt kissed Harry first.

They had just left the bar before closing time (Mike had basically kicked him out at ten after he only had half a bottle (beer was truly disgusting and he would never drink it again, no matter how much he wanted to seem more adult) while Harry had had at least three but seemed as sober as he was before) and he was sure that Harry was going to say goodbye, so Kurt had stood on his tiptoes to reach Harry's lips and pressed his lips against his as hard as possible.

Two thoughts ran through his head. First, _oh, god, he's not gay! _when Harry froze entirely and Kurt could feel his lips form a thin line beneath his own. Then as he was about to pull away, he thought _ohhhhh..._as Harry suddenly began kissing back fiercely. Kurt grabbed greedy handfuls of his jacket, as Harry cupped his chin with both hands, not allowing him to move away from his questing tongue. Like he would even want to, like _ever_.

It was the first kiss Kurt had hoped and prayed for. Erotic, wonderful, breathtaking and so passionate he thought he might actually start crying.

As the kiss grew longer and _so heated, _his hand reached around Kurt's back, his palm gripping the boy's ass, squeezing and kneading through tight denim, the other hand cupping his chin, his tongue swirling in his mouth. Kurt broke away with a gasp, taking in much needed oxygen, their mouths barely an inch apart, panting against each other's lips.

Harry's green eyes darkened as they drifted over delicate, pale features and then focused on kiss swollen lips.

"Wow" Kurt breathed, his blue eyes dazed and his lips still tingling. He was sure that if Harry wasn't now pressing him to the wall of the bar, his legs would've collapsed against him. Either that, or swooned.

"My thoughts exactly" Harry smirked, before leaning in again. Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut in anticipation and he moaned when Harry's mouth was on his again.

Ok, he was fine with being the only gay teen in Lima.

Older gay _British_ men were better anyway.

_**I wish that I could give you something more**_

_**That I could be yours**_

* * *

**(first morning together)**

_**How do we explain something that took us by surprise?**_

"This is wrong" Harry gasped against Kurt's lips.

Kurt was too lost in the fact that one of Harry's hands were holding his lips to his, and the other only just managing to push itself down the back of his very tight jeans, while Kurt was half sitting on the back seat of his car and half on his lap, to focus on a lot of the stuff that was falling from his lips, a lot moans and gasps, but that he did catch.

"Yeah, it's wrong" Kurt muttered, against his lips. They kept kissing, Harry's strong arms around Kurt. Harry flicked his tongue over Kurt's palate and felt his groan; he slid his arms down, hands firmly over Kurt's lower back, and pulled the smaller man tight against him, even when his words protested against it.

"No, not _hot_ wrong, Kurt. _Wrong_ wrong"

"Well, if it's so wrong, then take your hands out of my pants" Kurt said. Harry frowned, flexing his hands which had now both burrowed their way into his jeans, though Harry didn't recall putting them in there.

"...No" he muttered, squeezing the flesh beneath them, tightly. There was no point in trying anyway. His hands were most likely been glued there without his knowing as no matter how much his mind was trying to tell him to move them, they seemed to stay exactly where they were.

"That's what I thought" Kurt said smugly, kissing Harry again. The contact was beginning to become overwhelming but Kurt couldn't find it in himself to stop. He let Harry manhandle him into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around the man's neck. He looked into Harry's eyes, breaking the kiss and nodding determinedly. "I want you to make love to me"

"Kurt, no" Kurt frowned; he hadn't really expected the man to say 'no' so adamantly like that. "You're too young-"

Kurt rolled his eyes, at the line Harry seemed to love telling himself almost every time they had fooled around the past few weeks. Though the man still hadn't stopped whatever it was between the two of them. "I'm sixteen, I know what I want"

"Kurt, I think that-"

"No" Kurt whispered, almost harshly, "No, no!" He crushed his lips against Harry's once more as his hand wandered from Harry's shoulder and down towards his pants. He nearly hesitated before thrusting his hand down and grasped Harry's warm and hardening dick.

The effect was instantaneous. Harry obviously wasn't expecting it, so at the feel of Kurt's soft, almost delicate hands against his bare skin, his hips bucked up violently, almost dislodging the countertenor from his lap.

"Kurt" he hissed, surprise and pleasure mixed in that one word, his head tipping back against the headrest. His hand was cold around his shaft and his idle fingers seemed to dance around the head. He grabbed the boy's mischievous hand, halting the movement. "Kurt, listen-"

"No, wai-"

"Why me? Why are you just giving yourself to me?"

"Well, I like you-"

"You barely know me!" Harry protested, wondering why Kurt would just want to give away his virginity with such little thought to it.

"I know you're kind. I find it hard to not like you, no matter how naive you are sometimes, and I still like even though you wear such atrocities and think you have the right to call them clothes. You're a good man and...and I thought you liked me" the last part was mumbled to himself sadly, as Kurt made to pull himself off the older man's lap. Harry gripped his hips to keep him there, looking directly into his eyes for a few minutes, with an unknown emotion.

Kurt's eyes were still wide but holding such enthusiasm and lust that Harry felt his resolve crumble as he leaned and kissed the boy gently. "Alright" he mumbled before pulling away.

_**Promises in vain, love that is real but in disguise**_

Kurt never thought it would feel so wonderful waking up beside someone. His body was arched into the contours of equally naked Harry's body, Harry's breath tickling the back of his neck, his large hands absentmindedly stroking Kurt's stomach, making it quiver; with the smirk he felt on the nape of his neck, he knew Harry would let him live it down that he was in fact ticklish.

He expected to feel different. He craned his neck to see himself in the mirror on the opposite wall of Harry's bedroom. He didn't look any different. He didn't look any older or like a major life changing event had just happened a few hours previously in this exact bed. The only signs of it were his messy hair were Harry had run his fingers through it over and over and Kurt realised at that very moment how much he loved having his hair stroked and even pulled (turns out he was a little bit of a masochist, something that Harry seemed to relish in), and his bruised lips from the way he had clung to Harry's so desperately last night.

It had been exactly three weeks since he had met Harry at the bar, the first time he had been in his apartment and the first time he had been in his bed. Call him presumptuous, but he knew he was ready for what had happened. And he would never regret such a wonderful experience.

"Morning" Harry murmured into his shoulder, kissing the sensitive part behind his ear, making the smaller boy squirm. Kurt rolled to face the man, smiling at him, for once not worried about his extreme bed hair, though he would most likely be when he could think straight.

"I love waking up here" Kurt admitted, as Harry pulled him closer to his chest.

"Really?" Harry asked, with what Kurt would call a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"I've never woken up in bed with somebody before..." Kurt muttered, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment, though he didn't know why; Harry had known he was a virgin before so knew he had never been in bed with someone else before. But once again, saying something as intimate as that would take some getting used to. "It's nice. I like it"

"Well, be prepared to not leave this bed for the rest of the day"

"Do we have to?" Kurt whined, pulling slightly away from Harry's teasing hands. "I'm still pretty sore. Plus, I can't miss school"

"Not what I was suggesting, but sure!" Harry smiled, stroking his cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"A little, but...then it was...perfect"

"Of course"

Kurt rolled his eyes, playfully swatting his arm. "Harry!" Kurt's eyes widened in shock and pleasure as Harry's suddenly incredibly precise fingers trailed down his back and in between his cheeks. He shivered helplessly, as Harry licked the edge of Kurt's mouth and lips with playful swipes of his tongue.

Kurt squirmed beneath him, pressing down, begging with his whimpers for Harry to do more. Harry made a sound low in his throat at the debauched image before him, before he bent down to reclaim Kurt's kiss swollen lips, exploring his mouth thoroughly with each glide in and retreat of his tongue. Kurt could never get enough of Harry's taste, it made him feel dizzy, made him forget everything but the now. He could lay there kissing him forever. But it seemed Harry had other ideas.

Kurt gave a gasp as he was turned onto his front, the hard, dominating body of one Harry Potter leaning over him. He keened, arching his back as Harry pressed two fingers inside of him, finding and massaging his prostate instantly.

"Feel good?" Harry's voice was husky with his pleasure, his mouth panting against Kurt's neck.

"So-so good!" Kurt sobbed, rocking back against the fingers. He grabbed Harry's hair as the brunet kissed and bit at his shoulders. He whined as those wonderful fingers were removed, but gave a sigh as something much better was pressed against him.

_**What happens now?**_

_**Do we break another rule?**_

_**Let our lovers play the fool**_

The grip he had on Harry's hair must have been painful as he tugged, urging the man further. Harry pushed deep inside him with one harsh thrust, giving off a full body moan and Kurt whined at feeling so wonderfully full. He groaned as Harry pulled back, letting out a low scream as Harry slammed back hard, at the feeling of both pleasure and pain. He buried his face into the pillow, to smother his cries as Harry began to move harder, faster, and deeper. A loud cry alerted Harry that he had found that elusive prostate.

"You feel so fucking good" Harry panted into his ear.

Kurt sobbed in pleasure, his head thrown back, baring his neck to Harry's lips and teeth, calling his joy out to the room. He had barely even touched himself before last night, so everything Harry was doing to him almost felt too much. He thought that he would come with every thrust but he managed to prolong it, gaining more pleasure with every move of Harry's hips snapping against his.

"Hey, Harry – oh my god!"

Harry pulled out of him swiftly, and Kurt found himself blushing down to his toes as he caught sight of a curly haired brunette standing by the now open door, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Hermione, knock!" Harry snapped, pulling the duvet over him and Kurt. But that wasn't enough for the countertenor who buried himself so far under the covers in his embarrassment all they could see was the top of his hair.

Hermione, who Kurt remembered was of Harry's childhood friends, took her hands away from her eyes, slowly, making sure that both of the males were covered, before removing them completely and placing them both on her hips. "Oh, so I wasn't the only one with an infant last night" Hermione mused, looking torn between amusement at catching him having sex and a disapproving look that he was sleeping with a teenager.

"Get out"

"Just thought you should know that Jaymee is asleep in her cot and that I can't take her at all for the next few days" Hermione said. "Me and Draco have started trying for one of our own and-"

"Oh, god. Heterosexual sex. Get out of my apartment!" Harry cried, pointing to his bedroom door, gripping the duvet tighter around himself and Kurt who he could hear muttering to himself going 'oh, my god!' over and over again.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Ok!" Kurt cried, the sound muffled underneath the covers, before curling himself into a much smaller ball than he already was.

"Get him up! It's a school day!" Hermione hissed. "Bye!" she called as she finally left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry waited until he heard the front door close, before he groaned and fell back against the bed.

"So that's Hermione" Harry explained, unnecessarily after a few moments of complete silence.

"That was so embarrassing!" Kurt cried, finally leaving the confines of the bed sheets, with a horrified look on his face.

"How?" Harry asked, and Kurt shot him an 'are-you-insane?' look.

"Hello? We were having sex when she walked in!"

"Kurt, she will have forgotten about it by the time she gets home"

"No she won't!" Kurt barked out. "I won't ever be able to look her in the face now"

Harry was saved from replying from the mood killing/ear shattering caterwauling of a hungry baby filled the apartment. "Oh dear" Harry muttered, reaching for his boxers. He pulled them up, kissed Kurt on the lips and moved to leave the room. "Back in a minute"

"Can I have a shower?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the corner of the bed sheet. "I do actually have school today"

"Yeah, of course" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. He pointed to the door on the other side of the room. "Bathrooms right there. You want breakfast?" Harry called, as he left the room to tend to his daughter.

**(~~)**

Kurt winced at his appearance in the mirror. He hadn't prepared himself for staying over at Harry's. He had told his dad he was at Mercedes house and if it got too late, he would stay over, so him not going home was fine, but he wasn't able to do his usual morning of moisturising routine, which was awful!

Thankfully, he had a few of his necessity products in his locker, so if he hurried, he would be able to make himself acceptably presentable before lessons.

He fixed his tie once more to make himself presentable and left, preparing to say goodbye to his new found lover. And that was when he met the baby for the first time.

Jaymee Mia Potter (named after her grandfather and godmother according to Harry) turned out to be a tiny little brunette, about seven months old, dressed in a little yellow onesie, with shiny brown eyes and a little mass of black curls Kurt immediately knew was from Harry. However much Kurt hated hair that wasn't as impeccably styled as his own, he loved Harry's unruly hair and it looked absolutely adorable on Jaymee.

Jaymee was safely tucked in the cavern of Harry's arms, fitting perfectly alongside him, and using the crook of his shoulder as a pillow. Harry had his eyes closed, a leg propped forward with Jaymee's legs cushioned on top of it.

Kurt stopped beside the couch where they were both laying, listening in closely. He could hear Jaymee's rhythmic breathing, and figured he must have been sleeping. He cleared his throat quietly and Harry opened his eyes and looking up at him.

"I have to go"

"Ok" Harry said, nodding. He beckoned Kurt closer to him, and when the countertenor leaned down close enough, Harry kissed him chastely on the lips. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Really?" Kurt asked, not being able to hide the excitement in his voice. He was so glad that this wasn't going to turn out to be a onetime thing.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, definitely"

Kurt couldn't stop the quick bounce in his step as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Kurt smiled over to them, Harry throwing him a quick wink and a smile, and he shut the door behind him, the smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

_**I don't know how**_

_**To stop feeling this way**_

* * *

**(first fight)**

_**Hold on to the nights**_

_**Hold on to the memories**_

Harry sighed, sinking heavily into his armchair, loving the peaceful quiet of his apartment. Something that was hard to get recently, what with a baby and a kid that he had met at a bar that was rapidly becoming so much more very quickly.

Hermione had gotten pregnant surprisingly quickly and was currently near the end of her first trimester. She had been open to taking Jaymee more when she wasn't having one of her pregnancy moods (which came on much faster than Harry or Draco had thought it would; they thought they would have a few extra months of quiet bliss before the massive mood swings began, but once again luck wasn't on their side) or suffering from morning sickness. She was determined to get as much practice as she could before her baby was born. Harry was fine with it; Jaymee adored Hermione's attention and the witch loved her too, and the girl did need some womanly influence in her life. Also, it left more time for it to be just Kurt and Harry, which he loved. It was hard to seduce someone when they both knew his daughter was in the other room and could cry and ruin the mood instantly.

Half the time it wasn't even seduction anymore. He enjoyed spending time with Kurt; sure, he believed the boy was far too obsessed with fashion than what he thought was healthy at his age and did seem to like bitching about the people he didn't like in his school (which turned out to be a lot of people, most of them jocks and cheerleaders).

Kurt Hummel was a great kid. As far as illegal affairs went, Harry thought his was going great. Sure, every time he passed a cop or he caught someone staring at him, he was sure that they knew what he and Kurt were up to and were going to arrest him and throw him into prison. It put severe pressure on him every now and then, and call him a sap, but all it took was a smile or a kiss from Kurt and it seemed so much better.

He respected him greatly; it took years for Harry to accept and then admit he was gay himself, while Kurt was out and proud about it already. It took a lot of guts in a narrow-minded town like Lima.

Kurt still didn't know he was a wizard thankfully. All things hazardous and obviously magical had already been placed away in anticipation for when Jaymee started walking and a few notice-me-not charms kept Kurt from opening any of the potion cupboards he kept in the kitchen, whenever he was looking for a spare cup or some food to cook. He was grateful he wasn't that much of a deal to the American wizards (they hadn't been affected by the war with Voldemort two decades ago so didn't really know the extent of his powers; they didn't really care that Harry had managed to defeat him as a baby), it made living there so much easier.

If things still continued to go forward for the two of them, if they were still together and would likely to be for quite a long time and if it became necessary, he knew he would have to tell him. Especially if Jaymee kept doing accidental magic in front of him. There was only so many times that he could say it was him throwing toys at Kurt's head and not the baby before the brunet got pissy about it and no longer found it amusing that he was imaging things.

He found it sweet how Kurt was with Jaymee as well. Of course, when she was first sick on herself in his presence, he had squeaked and leapt back, rambling on about his clothes, but after a while he had been able to hold the baby, play with her and everything. He still made himself scarce whenever Jaymee had to be fed or changed, but it was progress.

Harry doubted he would ever sacrifice his clothes for anything. That didn't matter though. Harry liked the way he dressed, no matter how out there it was sometimes. But he liked it more when the clothes were thrown on the floor of his bedroom.

Harry paused in his musings as Beyonce's Single Ladies ringed from somewhere in his bedroom. He sighed at having to pick himself up out of his chair, but made his way towards the sound. He frowned, throwing back the covers of his bed and only just catching sight of the black object buried beneath the pillow. A smile curved his hard mouth. He guessed Kurt forgot it on his way out this morning. Well, Harry had been attempting to pull him back out of his clothes instead of helping him dress, it was bound to happen occasionally. He immediately pulled out the iPhone just as it stopped ringing.

Missed call – '_Finn xx'_. Harry frowned at the kisses after the boy's name, thumbing through the phone and opening the message inbox (yes, ok, that was rude and uncalled for and a severe breach of Kurt's privacy but he believed it was necessary right at that moment in time). Most were from a Mercedes, Dad or a Brittany or a Tina, and the odd one from an Artie. None of them had kisses after their names.

Who was Finn to deserve such special attention?

Oh dear. Harry definitely knew what that little monster was that was currently clawing at his chest.

"Harry?" Kurt called, walking through the door; I must've forgotten to lock it, Harry thought. He smiled and waved in greeting as Kurt smiled that beautiful bright smile at him. "Where's Jaymee?"

"Hermione promised to take her for the night. She wants her and Draco to get some practice before the baby is born. Kurt-"

"You will not believe this" Kurt said, speaking over him and dropping his bag by the door. "I got this new job at this clothes store down at the mall. My discount? 40% off!"

"Wow, really? For a first time job? I don't even get that and I've worked at the bar for seven months now"

"I know! 40% OFF!" Kurt was practically dancing in excitement, as he draped his jacket over the back of the couch. "My Dad will go a bit mad. I mean, I will have to cut down my hours helping him at the garage, but I'd rather work with clothes than as a grease monkey" Kurt's face curled into a slight grimace. "It would save _my_ clothes and his money because I'll get extra money AND a discount on loads of clothes" He bounded over to Harry and pressed a kiss against his lips, before wrapping his arms around his chest.

His jealousy from before immediately left him and he pulled the countertenor closer to him. He waved the phone in front of the boys face, which lit up at the sight of it and he pressed a much deeper kiss to his lips, before taking the phone as it began to ring in Harry's hands.

Something flickered in Kurt's eyes as he rejected the call. The jealousy suddenly roared back tenfold, but he plastered a pleased smile on his face.

"So, how was your day, dear?" he asked, in a mock falsetto.

"Well, at Glee club today, Rachel lost her voice halfway during a song. It was great!" he chuckled to himself and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, that's not very nice" Harry admonished, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged with one shoulder. "I suppose...Finn decided to-"

"Finn" Harry sighed to himself, pulling away from the brunet, missing the hurt look on his face.

"What about Finn?" Kurt asked, looking so adorably confused that Harry's anger almost dissipated. Almost.

"Why are you even here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Finn?"

"What-?"

"He obviously wants to spend time with you if he keeps calling you"

"He's called me twice in one day! He never calls me-"

"Of course, he doesn't"

"Finn is my friend-"

"Then go be with him. Jaymee's not here and I'd rather prefer some quiet right now"

"Oh, my god. You're jealous of Finn!" Kurt looked like he was about to start laughing, and he stepped closer to Harry.

Harry reacted before he even thought and pushed against Kurt's shoulders, making him stumble back a few steps.

Kurt looked absolutely crushed.

_**I wish that I could give you something more**_

"We're only just-" Kurt tried to explain.

"What? Fucking?" that was a lie. Their relationship was so much more than fucking. And that's what scared him. He had been so deeply involved with someone before; he loved Ginny and she betrayed him and hurt him more than he ever believed she was capable of. And Kurt was five years younger than him; it couldn't be right for him to care so deeply about someone so much younger than him.

"...Is that all this is to you?"

Now he had started it was like the words couldn't stop flowing from his mouth. "Listen, I've been fucked around before. Have I told you that throughout our entire two year marriage, Ginny cheated on me so many times that by the time I recounted all their names to you, Jaymee would be old enough to go to college?" the slight widening of Kurt's eyes proved that he hadn't yet. "For months, I didn't believe Jaymee was even mine until they did tests after she was born. I won't allow myself to be fucked around again. Don't think just because you are younger than me, I will-"

"You think I stayed with you for because we were just fucking?" Kurt shrieked, making Harry jump back in shock at the sudden rush of anger. "That I stayed up all night with you once because Jay had colic just so I could fuck you around? That I've risked serious trouble with my dad, school and glee club because all of the time I've wanted to spend with you?" his voice cracked and his bottom lip began to quiver, but he continued. "That I have made excuse after pathetic, unbelievable excuse just so we could be together?" Harry's heart began to clench painfully in his chest as tears began to drip down Kurt's pale cheeks. "You know that I haven't thought or even talked to Finn in weeks unless forced to because his mom is now dating my dad! That I don't feel anything but friendship to him now?"

"Kurt..." Harry started, but the brunet grabbed his coat and school bag, tears dripping adamantly down his face. "Wait!" he called, as he headed towards the door.

"Why?" Kurt yelled, through his tears. "I obviously care more about this relationship than you do" he swallowed heavily. "I won't be a distraction to you anymore!"

The silence after the slamming of the door seemed to echo throughout the empty room.

**(~~)**

Kurt blinked, trying to stop the flow of tears he could feel burning his eyes; focusing on driving home. But he couldn't make it.

He pulled the car over, ignoring the blares of car horns behind him as he gave a quick turn. He stopped the car and finally cried.

He cried for how he wished he still loved Finn. It was so simple, so easy back then. He knew he couldn't have Finn, Finn didn't want him, so he had settled to watch from afar. And then Harry crashed into his life and he didn't have to just watch.

He cried for the fact that though he had only known Harry for three months, he was so incredibly, undeniably in love with him that now after arguing with him, his heart felt like it was tearing itself apart in his chest. He cried for the fact it would be impossible for them to be truly together when Harry obviously didn't want to.

He cried for the fact he could never tell anyone how much he loved him.

_**That I could be yours**_

**(~~)**

Kurt frowned at the front door as the bell continued to ring. Whoever it was had just ruined his moping time and whoever it was would regret it. Kurt stomped up to the door and opened it. He froze instantly.

It had been almost two weeks (twelve days, one hour and thirty three minutes to be exact) since Kurt had seen the brunet and he was still as beautiful as he remembered. He was wearing Kurt's favourite clothes on him; this lovely, soft green sweater that emphasised his gorgeous green eyes and the only pair of jeans he had that didn't look like they were falling apart.

Kurt shuffled his feet from side to side, in embarrassment; he had decided to throw on his pyjamas when he got home, just a large white t-shirt and sweatpants he would never admit to wearing to any of his friends from school. Harry had seen him when he first woke up quite a few times, but it was the fact how ridiculously young Kurt thought he looked in the clothes; he looked like a kid who wore their parents clothes, god knows how many sizes too big. Kurt had been in a funk ever since the two had argued that he couldn't be bothered with many things; not even the subject of performing GaGa in glee could really cheer him up and that was an absolute travesty in Kurt's opinion. Then his dad had invited Carole and Finn to move in, adding so much more trouble on Kurt's already overflowing plate, so much pressure he thought that he would actually burst.

"How did you know where I lived?" Kurt asked, as he and Harry merely stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Draco has some contacts, so..."

"That was an invasion of my privacy!" Kurt snapped.

"I was thinking that after what has happened, I would be able to at least visit your house once" Harry sniped back.

An awkward silence fell between them at those words. Kurt couldn't believe it. They finally had a chance to put things right, but neither were saying anything.

"I know" Kurt said, before Harry could speak. "I know, ok?" Kurt pressed, as the brunet threw him a confused look. "This between us isn't anything-"

"Kurt, this is something. It went so far past anything the moment I decided to stay in that bar beside you that second night" Harry said, taking a step closer to Kurt, who remained frozen, one hand on the doorframe, the other clasped to his side, both shaking. Just hearing those words made Kurt's heart swell with emotion. Harry had felt something with him. Not just sex, not just friendship. He felt _more._

"Because you wanted to know why I don't like pickles?" Kurt whispered, giving a watery smile.

"Because I liked you. Now, I may go to jail, to even Hell for this...but I think it might just be worth it" Harry confessed, rubbing a thumb over Kurt's cheek as a tear dripped down his cheek. "I'm sorry about what happened about Finn-"

"I did have a crush on Finn" Kurt blurted out, and he saw that dark jealousy, he knew what it was now, flickered in Harry's eyes. "For a few years, but...then I met you...and...nothing has mattered as much to me as you have in forever. Finn's practically a brother to me now"

"Kurt-"

"Do you know how insecure I am about my sexuality? I get so many problems about it in my life. I get phone calls, I get shoved into lockers, thrown in dumpsters and get slushies on my face almost every day because of it. And now I'm finally comfortable with you...I don't get why you said those things"

"I was jealous" Harry admitted. "We both have parts of our lives that we don't know about each other and all I really know of yours is Glee club and...Finn" Harry sighed, looking embarrassed. "I suppose I was neurotic and thought you guys were kind of together on the side. He is your age. Is that stupid?"

"I get really jealous of the fact you loved someone enough to marry them and have a baby even know you knew they were unfaithful and you believed yourself to be gay? And she's only a year younger than you. Is that stupid?" Kurt echoed, keeping his eyes trained on Harry's shoulders.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can be two idiots in a very complicated relationship if you want"

Kurt gave a soft laugh, nodding and pulling Harry towards him by the lapels of his shirt. Kurt gave a whimper as Harry's lips hovered above his. His eyes closed shut to stop the flow of tears once again, as Harry's lips met and danced with his for the first time in almost two weeks.

_**Well, I think that I've been true to everybody else but me**_

_**And the way I feel about you makes my heart long to be free**_

* * *

**(first boyfriend)**

Kurt sighed, leaning back against Harry's chest, sinking further into the hot water and the equally warm body which was behind him. Harry's much larger hands lay flat against his stomach, softly tracing circles with his fingertips and Kurt gave a long sigh as his body fully relaxed against the brunet.

After their fight and then their reconciliation, they hadn't spent more than two days apart. Awkward questions kept being raised from his friends and his dad but Kurt merely brushed them aside; it had gotten to the point where he was so happy he didn't want to think about anything bad.

He was sure everyone had an inkling about what was happening. He was a lot more optimistic and less of his bitchy self in Glee club, even to Rachel when she wore some of her worst sweaters ever that on a normal day he would try to burn off her skin, and he seemed genuinely much happier. They didn't seem to want to break his happy spell so they just kept quiet when they went to ask him what the change was about.

He told Mercedes. He had to and telling her made him feel so much better. She didn't really approve of the fact that he was dating someone much older than him and had a baby already, but had relented when Kurt had told her how he felt. She had promised to give excuses for him; he told his dad he was at Mercedes house when he was really with Harry and offered to intercept the house phone in case his dad called for him and said she would think of some believable excuse as to why he couldn't come to the phone. She was adamant on meeting Harry though, which Kurt wasn't looking forward to. Harry was generally a nervous man and he definitely would need to be prepared for meeting Mercedes if he wished to make a good impression.

Kurt tried to quell a whine as Harry shifted behind him. With the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in his effort to not dropping the soap, looking so cute, Kurt couldn't help but press a kiss to the corner of his lips, Harry with great difficulty began to massage the soap onto Kurt's chest while the other hand stroked his stomach still.

"I can wash myself you know" he admonished softly under his breath, trying to pretend the stroking didn't feel wonderful.

"Yeah, but that's not nearly as fun" Harry explained, kissing Kurt softly and sweetly.

If there was a list of the most embarrassing sex noises, Kurt Hummel definitely used all of them at one point when he gave a high pitched squeal as Harry's hand suddenly dropped much lower.

"Now, you're _very_ awake" Harry teased, biting the lobe of his ear.

"Jesus..." Kurt hissed, as Harry pressed a finger teasingly right _there. _He whined as the older man did nothing but trail a finger around his entrance. Kurt moaned, raising his hips slightly, silently begging.

"I told you to stop wearing scarves" he's talking about scarves? Oh, Kurt remembered, in his pleasure dazed mind; they were talking about how Jaymee had covered his brand new scarf in dribble when she had tried to suck the whole thing and how Harry had thought it hilarious and Kurt had thought it horrifying; he loved the little girl, but would never let her near his scarves again. "Jaymee loves putting scarves, necklaces and ties into her mouth. And you wear all three! Stop wearing stuff around your neck" Harry muttered, kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders.

Kurt shivered in pleasure, as Harry pressed a finger into him. "Well, I would if you would stop leaving hickeys there. Do-do you have any idea how much my dad would kill me if he saw them? Not even mentioning how much the-the glee kids would bombard me with questions about y-you" he stuttered, gasping as Harry added another finger. He could feel himself getting worked up for the third time that night already and could feel Harry's very impressive erection poking him in the back, when he began to buck his hips slightly towards those cruel fingers.

"What can I say? Your neck is...delectable" Harry practically growled, licking at the hickey he had made just earlier that night. "And people need to know you belong to me, even if they have no idea who I am yet. You're my boyfriend after-"

He broke off as Kurt suddenly spun round as much as he could in the small space, splattering the floor with water and dislodging Harry's fingers. Harry froze, looking at him in concern, while Kurt merely gaped at him.

_**Every time I look into your eyes, I'm helplessly aware**_

_**That the someone I've been searching for is right there**_

Kurt's eyes widened. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?" he couldn't help the bright smile that lit up his face and the soft welling up of tears in his eyes, as he gazed up at a smiling Harry.

The brunet cupped his cheeks, pulling him against his strong, muscled chest to press a soft, barely there kiss on his lips.

"Come on, babe. I plan on keeping you around for as long as you want me to be"

I love you. The words were at the tip of his tongue, clamouring to get out and Kurt had to bite them back. Instead he dropped his head down, pressed his lips against Harry's.

* * *

**(first time you see your future)**

Tina had been weird with him ever since she had used his phone to call her mom because she had forgotten hers and found a lot of pictures of him, Harry and Jaymee. Kurt hadn't explained who he was, the fact he was five years older than him or the fact the baby in the pictures was actually his daughter and not his niece like he had originally said before attempting to change the subject. Tina was one of his best friends, and he could tell how hurt she was that she hadn't been told any of this and had to find out from a few pictures she happened to stumble across. He knew hiding Harry from her was affecting their relationship, as well as his relationship with a lot of the others, but he wanted something for himself for once. He wanted Harry and Jaymee to be just his. Even if it was only for a little while; he knew their relationship would get out eventually. He just wanted to wait until his birthday; then it would be perfectly legal and nobody could stop them from being together. People would definitely have problems with it, but they would no longer be bound to secrecy because of the law.

At school, he was just Homo and wore too expensive and out there clothes, got slushies poured over his head and thrown in the dumpsters (though the number of times a week had decreased a lot since the main culprit, Puck, had joined Glee club). Even in glee club, he wasn't really appreciated; they had Rachel as the diva and Finn as the male soloist. Sure, Mr Schue had given him more solo's since he had joined cheerio's, but only because he didn't wish to lose a member of Glee Club to Sue Sylvester and was basically trying to butter Kurt up.

But at the apartment, he could just throw on Harry's jerseys and curl up with him and Jaymee on the sofa. He went to see Harry's smirk and hear that little giggle Jaymee always gave him when he blew raspberries on her belly. He and Harry just watched crappy movies, Harry even took him to the cinema just outside of town to see a French movie which turned out to be much more erotic than the title described it would be but gave them a lot of inspiration for later activities. He even let Harry feed him fast food and all those fatty sweets as long as kisses were the reward for his suffering.

He had fallen hard and fast for Harry James Potter and his baby girl. If anyone knew about it before they were ready, it would just ruin everything. He was only sixteen, seventeen in a little over a month and Harry would turn twenty two just a month after that. Harry was raising a baby that wasn't even a year old yet and only just finalised a divorce messier than that of Mr and Mrs Schuester with a wife who hadn't seen her baby since she was a week old and didn't even want a picture of her daughter. His Dad's thoughts (and even Carole's now that she and his father were really taking the couple thing serious, even though they had been together for only a few more weeks than he and Harry had) on the relationship would be based purely on those facts. It wouldn't matter that Harry made him happier than he had ever been in his entire life and that Harry was a kind and loving person when you got to know him, and that nothing at school could bring him down anymore because of the permanent high Harry's mere presence bought him.

He could really see him and Harry having a future. Call him crazy and moving way too fast, but he really wished to see Jaymee grow up and spend the rest of his life with Harry. This wasn't just a teenage love, a high school crush that would end with him not even remembering their faces in a few years.

Harry was his soul mate, he was absolutely sure of it.

_**Hold on to the nights**_

_**Hold on to the memories**_

He sighed as Brittany walked away from him with a bounce in her step, and pulled out his iPhone, sending Harry a quick text.

_Emergency cheerio's practice for nationals in a couple of weeks. Won't be able to come over straight after school K xx_

Harry's reply was brisk and to the point – _keep outfit on. Come over. Jay at Herm's tonight. ;) H x_

Kurt really did have the best boyfriend.

_**I wish that I could give you something more**_

_**That I could be yours**_

* * *

**(first time you say I love you)**

Kurt tried to stop the erratic beating of his heart, adjusting Jaymee in his arms, as she squirmed, her face red with her crying, waving her fat fists in his face.

Finn. Puck. He knew them two being friends again after they forgave each other over the whole Quinn/Baby fiasco would lead to trouble. But he thought it would be more teasing in glee rehearsals or something. Not this.

Burt and Carole had gone away for the weekend, leaving Finn and Kurt on their own in the house and the two went around doing their own thing. Kurt had decided to spend the day with Harry and Jaymee who had succeeded in pulling him down to the little secluded park down the road from his apartment block. Kurt had been sure it would be fine. No one they knew, or who would even care about them, was there, so he was sure their relationship would remain a secret.

It was just bad luck that Finn and Puck had decided to walk past the park on their way somewhere. The three glee members had frozen when they spotted each other, Kurt holding Jaymee, who began to cry as she noticed the sudden tension in his posture. He had seen the way Finn and Puck had looked utterly shocked when, Harry, not aware of their presence, gave Kurt a chaste kiss, backing off before he thought people would notice, joking about how Kurt had looked like a little deer in the headlights and he couldn't resist. Two people had already noticed.

Finn and Puck knew. If Finn knew, he was stupid enough to tell people. Kurt was sure Puck was cruel enough to tell the entire school and get them both in so much trouble and increase his bullying. He would think of it as a punishment for him being gay.

Finn would be stupid enough to tell his dad.

**(~~)**

Kurt was sure that this was what dying felt like.

It wasn't quick and easy like they always said it would be. You _did_ feel pain, it clawed at your insides, it rattled in your head, mocking you, wanting to make your existence a hell.

This was Kurt Hummel's life for the next two weeks.

He was right about Finn. He told his dad and Carole. He said he wanted to protect Kurt from getting hurt but then Kurt's dad took his phone, grounded him, yelled at him till he was hoarse. It took so much of Kurt's energy not to let his dad call the police; like he had thought would happen, his dad immediately assumed Harry was the guilty party in this. He didn't listen to Kurt when he said that he was the one who started the entire affair; he kissed Harry first, he pursued him, he asked Harry to make love to him for the first time. After that, it was too late for them to go back. They were so enraptured in each other that they couldn't stop anymore.

Burt didn't listen to a word Kurt said.

His dad began to pick him up every day after school and Glee or got Finn to drive him home and kept his phone to make sure he had no more contact with Harry; the fact Carole and Finn now lived with them made sure someone was always home to keep an eye on him so he wasn't even able to sneak out when his dad was at work. Carole had no idea what to do. She seemed torn between maternal instincts to protect him from being hurt and the fact he was sleeping with an older man but he thought she seemed sorry; she could tell how much it was affecting him anyway and was much more caring to him than his dad had been recently. But Finn...

Finn hurt him more than he could ever think possible. And he didn't seem to realise it.

He told the entirety of Glee club during a rehearsal when they were wondering why Kurt looked so upset. Kurt could feel the anger and hurt within his chest growing more and more at how judgmental Finn was about Harry, when he didn't know him, knew nothing about him! And the second he used the word paedophile, Kurt was ready to tear him apart. The argument they had had was intense, with Kurt sure that the two were going to get physical. Brittany had sat confused about the entire situation, Santana had sat there, uncharacteristically gaping at the two, not even answering the blond when she asked her what was happening. Quinn and Rachel had been crying, Tina looked like she was about to burst into tears. Mercedes had been yelling at both boys, seeming so lost at what else to do. Artie and Mr Schue had been by the piano where they were going to prepare a duet for Santana and Artie as a potential song for Regional's, both with their mouths wide open in shock at what was happening. Both seemed unable to say a word to stop the two. Mike and Matt were both trying to calm the girls, not knowing what else to do and not wanting to really get involved in such a private discussion which was no longer private thanks to Finn.

It was Puck, surprisingly, that was trying to force the small fashionista and the much larger quarterback away from each other. Kurt was amazed that Puck didn't tell anyone about him and Harry while Finn had; he didn't even seem to care about the situation at all. He supposed being a father in a few weeks was already starting to have an effect on him.

Things had been tense since. As Brittany said with a pout, Kurt had lost his sparkle. And he didn't know how he would get it back. He spent most of his nights curled up on the living room sofa (their parents hadn't been told about their fight and Kurt now refused to share a room with Finn and so slept there) crying his _fucking_ _soul_ out harder with every minute that passed and he hadn't heard from Harry in absolute days, and his chest hurt, and he just wanted Harry back.

_**Hold on to the nights  
Hold on to the memories  
**_

**(~~)**

Harry seemed to have a habit of standing on his front porch after a time of crisis between the two of them. Kurt knew that any moment now his dad, or Finn could turn up, but he didn't have the heart to make Harry leave just yet.

"You said you and Jaymee were going to come to Regionals and cheer me on" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his knees. He had sat beside Harry when he noticed him on the porch and the pair had remained silent for a few moments. Kurt gave a bitter laugh. "Call me a child, but I really tried to fool myself that they wouldn't react like this"

"I think we were both trying to kid ourselves that people wouldn't find out until we wanted them to. And that they would be perfectly ok with it like Hermione and Draco were. And your girl, Mercedes...she was ok with it" Harry shook his head.

"They said that you took advantage of me" Kurt explained. "My dad won't even listen to me. All he needed to hear was 'older than me', 'father' and he had already made up his mind" Kurt shook his head, biting his lip in the effort to stop those tears from falling.

Harry leaned over and placed a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. "Maybe I did. I could've stopped it at any point, but I was too selfish-"

"Harry, no-" Kurt started but Harry held up a hand to silence him.

"Four months ago, I walked into Mike's bar for a good night out while my daughter was at home with a babysitter and you were sitting in my usual seat. I just spoke to you...just for a second and...I don't know!" Harry cried out in anguish, tugging at his unruly hair. "I don't know what it was, but something happened, Kurt. There was just something about you and I couldn't stop. I had to stay and get to know you. And then you kissed me" he breathed. "You kissed me and I knew it was wrong. You're so young, but" he added as Kurt scowled at him. "I couldn't stop kissing you. Then you begged me to make love to you and I thought, to hell with it.

I wanted to take comfort in you. I knew that would come at a great cost but I didn't even care. Kurt, I was so selfish. Maybe they're right. Maybe I have manipulated you-"

"No! I wanted it! I wanted all of you! I begged you to stay!" Kurt cried, remembering not to raise his voice too loud so he wouldn't alert his dad that Harry was actually here on their front porch.

"i made you spend time with my daughter" Harry continued, ignoring the younger man entirely. "I made you like her, made you such a vital part in her life. I even made her want to spend time with you! And I knew you didn't want to be away from her after a while. I've basically made you into a teenage father and-" Harry broke off as Kurt tugged him towards him in a desperate kiss. Harry tried to break it, but Kurt cried against his lips, pulling him closer to him.

Kurt finally broke the kiss as it seemed Harry was hesitant to reciprocate and Kurt pressed his forehead against Harry's, breathing him in and keeping a tight hold on the brunet's jacket. "I don't care about any of that. I've fine with everything"

"I love you"

Kurt's breath caught in his chest at the sudden exclamation and he slowly raised his head to look deep into Harry's eyes. "What?"

"I love you" Harry gave him a shaky smile and his eyes were swirling as he looked ready to start crying himself. He stroked Kurt's cheek with shaking fingers, as the tears finally began to spill. "I'm a selfish man, I know, but I love you. I'll wait forever for you if I have to"

Kurt was stopped from answering as the front door opened and slammed against the wall. He jerked away from Harry's warm embrace to see his father standing at the door, and glaring at the British man. Harry held the gaze steady, before looking away to the drive.

"Kurt, its school tomorrow. You better come inside now" There was no room left for argument.

_Oh, no_, Kurt thought, as Harry began to rise to his feet. He was leaving. This was it. It was over now. Kurt could feel his breath quickening, his heart pounding at the very thought, until Harry leaned down and pressed an innocent kiss on his cheek. Not caring that his father was there, Kurt clasped his hand for a moment, until he had no choice but to let go.

Harry kept his gaze away from the Hummel's, and walked briskly away from the house.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, his eyes keeping sight of Harry's retreating form as it got smaller and smaller as he walked away from him for at least another three weeks. Kurt prayed they could be together after his birthday. He didn't know how he would survive without him.

"You love him, don't you?" Kurt froze at the question, before he slowly turned from his position on the step to look up at his father through tear-filled eyes. He prayed it was grudging acceptance he could see on his face and not anything else.

"Yeah, dad. I really do"

_**I wish that I could give you something more  
That I could be yours**_

* * *

**Words: 11,281**

**Date: 20/06/10**

**Review **

**AN: the song is about a love affair and it really inspired me (i basically had love songs on repeat when writing this), so I decided to add the lyrics where I thought appropriate. If you haven't heard it, you should go listen to it, it's a great song.**


End file.
